The Seven Seals: The Series episode 2
by legendarywerewolf206
Summary: After the events of episode 1, Rivera and the rest of GODZILLA TEAM are brought to Celestia for help. Twilight also found a fragment that tells Luna will once again turn into Nightmare Moon. And of coarse the evil KAIJU arrived here as well, in hiding.
1. Chapter 1 Spacegodzilla & Gigan

The next morning in Everfree Forest in a different location a gigantic horrifying dragon suddenly lands by a lake. There's a mountain near the lake with a waterfall going down it. The dragon is a deep sinister blue color and his eyes are pitch black with a single spot of red in the middle. There are crystal like spikes going down it's back and stop at the tip of the tail. It's underbelly is a bloody red. Suddenly the dragon looks upwards as he sees another dragon zip by in the air. This dragon has a green texture to it's skin, the wing's skin is a yellowish color and it's tail ends up in a spike . The dragon then lands on the mountain near the lake and gazes upon the blue dragon.

Gigan: I live to serve you, Lord Spacegodzilla.

The dragon said in a chilling and massive cybernetic like voice. Spacegodzilla then looks at Gigan.

Spacegodzilla: Where is GODZILLA TEAM!

Spacegodzilla demanded.

Gigan: THE PONIES HAVE TAKEN THEM!

Gigan replied. Spacegodzilla looks at his left wing and clenches it in anger while making a serious expression.

Spacegodzilla: You fail me yet again, Gigan!

He mumbled to himself. Spacegodzilla then looks back up to Gigan and gives an order.

Spacegodzilla: We'll stay in hiding a while longer. Inform the other KAIJU.

Spacegodzilla then slowly looks down and to the left.

Spacegodzilla: I feel a dark presence beginning to rise.

Gigan then nods his head yes and takes to the skies. Spacegodzilla brings his attention to the sun.

Spacegodzilla: What is the identity of this, dark presence?

Spacegodzilla thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 Preparing For The Party

Back In Celestia's castile, the two sisters decided to throw a party for the new comers. There in there bedroom, getting ready. Celestia in front of her merrier, putting makeup on. She wants to look her best for the new comers, especially that handsome looking green Pegasus, Rivera. Luna however was restless. Nearby the book that told the story of Nightmare Moon was opened on the floor, She was gazing at the picture with Celestia wearing her crown that fired the rainbow which defeated her.

Celestia: Isn't this fantastic, Luna? New comers! Aren't you excited to hear there past stories, the place they hale from, the adventures thieve had!

However her little sister was still gazing at the book. That stone fragment that Twilight brought still haunted her mind. She was upset and really scared. Celestia looked back at her sister to see why she wasn't answering.

Celestia: Luna….?

Celestia saw her sister shed a tear. Celestia went over to comfort her.

Celestia: Oh, Luna, it's not your fault.

Luna: WHY DO YOU STILL TRUST ME! I BECAME A MONSTER! I'M STILL A MONSTER!

Celestia gave her a hug.

Celestia: Your not a monster, Luna. You're my sister and I love you! It's not your fault.

Luna then looked down with regret.

Celestia: Hey come now, erase that frown, rejoice!

Luna then looked up at her sister and smiled a bit.

Celestia: Now that's what I like to see.

Celestia gave a little chuckle.

Luna: Hey, Luna?

Celestia: Yes sister?

Luna: Do you really want to know why I'm depressed?

Celestia: Only if you feel like telling.

Luna: I'm just, well…I think I'm really going to turn into Nightmare Moon again. This is the exact way I felt before I transformed.

Celestia then gave her another and stronger hug.

Celestia: Don't worry, we'll be prepared for it. Plush we have the new comers. With there help, we can easily turn you back.

Meanwhile outside the palace The Main 6 where hanging out with the new comers. Rarity was talking to Rivera.

Rarity: Wow….just wow…

She whispered. Rivera stood back and felt awkward.

Rivera: Ugh,….thanks?

Rarity: Your welcome…..

She replied all flirty.

The other 5 where standing beside Israel, Godzilla and Mandy as Israel told there tales from the beyond.

Applejacks: So wait, let me get this strait, the robot that fought Rivera wasn't a robot but his mother?

Israel: Precisely! She was part artificial and part organic.

Applejacks: *sighs* this is all pretty confusing to me.

Israel: Don't worry, it will all come together soon, hehe.

Twilight: So where are you from again?

Israel: Earth. You can say we're The Main 6 of that world.

Rainbow Dash: You seem like the type that likes to win!

Israel: Excuse me?

Rainbow Dash: Well do you like winning? I do!

Israel: yea come to mention it, I do like winning!

Everyone in that group then laughed a little. Suddenly the door that led to the entrance of the palace creaked opened and they all formed into a big group. Celestia was the one to come out and great them.

Celestia: Well is everyone ready for the big feast?

"YEP!" they shouted in unison.


	3. Chapter 3 Brother, My Brother

Princess Luna decided to visit the part of the castile where she fought the Main 6. She stepped onto the platform and turned around, trying to recreate the invent. She closed her eyes and imagined a time before Twilight Sparkle and The Main 6 where even born. Her visions where blurry since it happened long, long, long ago.

A picture appeared with Celestia and Nightmare Moon fighting in space. They where having a standoff. Suddenly from Celestia's crown a pink orb manifested around her body. It was the energy from the Elements Of Harmony that made her do this. Nightmare Moon projected a same shield from her black horn but it was a blue orb. With a tremendous clash, the two sisters collided. Volts of lighting shot between there two shields. They each pulled back and slammed into each other again. It was continuous cycle of clashing with the citizens of Ponyville gazing at the battle. The citizens trembled with fear, but still routed for Celestia. The two sisters circled each other with natural lighting occurring in the sky. Meanwhile in reality Princess Luna shed a tear. Back in her dream she flashed to another memory, it was a scene from the book from when Celestia finally imprisoned Nightmare Moon into the moon using her colorful rainbow crown beam. She opened her eyes and a blurry vision appeared from when The Main 6 used the Elements Of Harmony to project a similar rainbow that spiraled around Nightmare Moon. The rainbow then closed in on her and the energies turned her back into Princess Luna. Princess Luna then shook her head, snapping back to the present. She walked over to where she was laying on the ground, upset. In another vission, she saw Celestia approached her younger shelf who looked up at Celestia. They began to have there conversation when suddenly someone calls out her name.

Twilight: Luna…..?

Luna then awakes from her dreams and notices Twilight behind her. She turns around to see her more clearer.

Twilight: Are you all right?

Luna: Yea…yea, I'm fine.

Twilight: The new comers really want to meet you.

Luna: They do.?

Twilight: Yes. Come on, everyone is waiting in the ball room.

Luna then sighs and fallows Twilight to the ball room.


	4. Chapter 4 Appearance Of Askook

Back at Everfree Forest a small wolf races across the grasslands and jumps into a river. He shortly leaps out of the river. He climbs a rocky hill and stops.

Wolf: Askook! It's Nightmare Moon! She's returning!

Suddenly a massive tiger appears above the hill. He extends his left front paw's claw out and places it on the ground. It shimmers in the sunlight. The wolf gasps and backs away a bit. Askook gives out a loud roar! Askook then leaps from one side to the other of the rocky hill. The wolf slowly fallows. As Askook and the wolf continues down a path, leading to Ponyville the wolf speaks to Askook.

Wolf: How come you weren't awakened the last time Nightmare Moon appeared?

Askook: I'm just as puzzled as you are, my little friend.

Suddenly Askook get's a sense of some one watching him.

Askook: WHO'S THERE!

Askook demanded. He slowly looks up at a tree and sees a white lion hanging out on one of it's branches. It's a female Spirit Tiger named Ladon. She looks down and gazes upon Askook with her ghostly blue eyes. The wolf just watches in ah.

Ladon : *chuckles* You know you can't go into Ponyville, Askook.

Askook then looks away, annoyed.

Askook: Do you think I care!

Ladon: Unfortunately no. I'm giving you a warning.

Askook: Well I'll consider just stalking around it's boarders. Now, leave my presences!

Askook looked up and yelled.

Ladon: As you command, my king..

She then leaped form the branch and landed next to Askook. She held her head high with a serious expression. Askook just watches her pass by with a frown like expression, almost like he's annoyed. Askook and the wolf then continues down the pathway.


	5. Chapter 5 The First Sign

After the party it was time once again to raze the moon. Princess Luna stood on a hillside, looking at the sunset.

Luna: All right, her goes nothing….

She mumbled to herself. With a flash of energy from her horn the sun vanished and the Moon took it's place. Sometime later she was hanging out by a river that flowed gently. She was thinking to herself when all of a sudden she heard a rustle in the shrubs behind her.

Luna: Hello?

Suddenly a tiger emerges from the shrubbery and sits on the ground with his tail curled up around his feet.

Askook: Hello there….

He replied sinisterly.

Askook: Why are you hanging out here, all alone.

Luna: Because I had to raze the moon…

Askook then looked up at the moon.

Askook: Indeed.

Askook then looked back at Luna.

Luna: Look can I be left alone for awhile?

Askook: Sorry but I can't allow that.

Luna: Why not?

Askook: Because you should start running….

Luna: Run? Why should I run!

Askook made a surprised expression.

Askook: Why should you run….? I suppose you don't know who I am.

Luna: Oh I know you all right, your ASKOOK!

Askook then razed is right front paw and extended it's claws, looking at it with a sinister smile.

Askook: Correct! And you should know everyone runs from Askook.

Luna: Well I run from no one! I'm a princess!

Askook: My, my you have bright spirit for a soul so dark…, Nightmare Moon!

Askook then razed his palm and his claws began to glow with blue manna. Luna then gasp. She wondered how did he know she was Nightmare Moon? What ever it was she reacted as fast as she could and dashed away into the woods. Askook then dashed into the same direction Luna took. Luna cowered behind a tree, curled up and frightened. Askook stalked his way around the clearing. The ground here was just soil and no grass. The light from the moon eliminated the shadows around the area.

Askook: I know you Nightmare Moon…I'm the one who was set as a guardian to protect Eqestrai from darkness and hatred. I have no idea why I wasn't awakened when you recently transformed into her but you should be grateful it was Celestia who stopped you, if it was me.., well, let's just say you wouldn't of seen the next day.

Luna couldn't move, she was paralyzed with fear. She prayed for GODZILLA TEAM, The Main 6 and Celestia to come to her rescue. She preyed hard, hard and hard but to no avail. She began to have a panic attack.

Askook: I can smell your fear…. I can feel your heart beating.

The tiger made everything a lot worse. Suddenly they thought they heard a wolf howl. Both Askook and Luna looked up at the moon and saw it was turning red. Back at Ponyville the ponies gathered in the down square to watch this strange event. The Main 6 and GODZILLA TEAM where surprised as well.

Twilight: What's going on!

Israel: The moon is turning red, are you a blind pony!

Twilight: Hey…..

Godzilla: I defiantly don't like this something's not right.

Israel: oh you think?

Soon the moon turned into it's normal color and all the ponies look at each other confused. Meanwhile Askook returns to what he was doing and sisterly smiles at an old tree. Askook: The first sign of Nightmare Moon's return!

Luna couldn't help but respond.

Luna: WA-WA-WA what's the next sign?

Askook: An eclipse… which will reawaken Nightmare Moon.

Luna: An eclipse…?

Luna poked her head around the tree and noticed that Askook was gone. She decides to fly back to Ponyville with her friends awaiting her arival.


	6. Chapter 6 The Strange Tiger & A New Home

In Celestia's throne room, The Main 6, Spike and Celestia were all forced to watch one of Rivera and Israel's snapping seasons. They all looked towards Rivera confused.

Rivera: Israel, how many times do I have to tell my name isn't Wounded Soldier!

Then they all turned there towards Israel as he spoke.

Israel: Oh then what am I suppose to call you? River!

Then they turned there attention back at Rivera as he answered his annoying question.

Rivera: You've been watching to much "The Brave Little Tin Soldier!" stop watching that!

They all turned there heads towards Israel again.

Israel: I'll watch whatever I want your not the boss of me!

They all turned there heads towards Rivera again.

Rivera: NO! But I am older!

Spike then whispered into Twilight's ear.

Spike: Man, I don't think there anything like you guys.

Twilight: Well we all fight sometimes, right?

Spike: I guess so.

Just then little Luna came in the room sobbing. Everyone that was present in the room looked in her direction.

Celestia: LUNA!

Celestia hops out of her throne chair and rushes over to comfort her sister.

Luna: It was awful! I tiger tried to eat me!

"A TIGER!" everyone but Luna said in unison. Celestia turned her head towards her guests.

Celestia: I'll take Luna to her room, I'll be back shortly.

With that both Luna and Celestia went to there room. Israel then turned to Godzilla, the gray Pegasus.

Israel: So who do you think this strange tiger is?

Godzilla: Listen, the only thing in this universe is ponies! Endless, endless ponies!

Israel then looked at the ponies and the little dragon who all looked back.

Israel: But haven't these ponies been great with us, ever since we got here? Twilight Sparkle then walked up to Israel.

Twilight: Hey listen, it's getting kind of late.

Israel: And….?

Spike then walked and stopped by Twilight's side.

Spike: Well, do you have any place to stay?

Godzilla: I guess I've haven't planned that out yet.

Twilight: Let's try this. Godzilla, you can live with Rainbow Dash, Israel you can live with Pinkie Pie, Rivera you can live with me, and…..Mandy?

Everyone looked around but lost the Rarity look alike. Rivera then place his left hove on his forehead, annoyed.

Rivera: Oh, great!

Twilight: It's fine. We can find her later.

Rivera: Yea, I guess she'll be fine.

He began to mumble how annoyed he was of loosing her.


	7. Chapter 7 Life In Equestrai

Meanwhile that night, Luna was having a terrifying vision. Most of it was blurry thou from spiraling red beams of neon energies. They where flashes from her pasted Nightmare transformation. When she was shouting, "The night, will last. Forever!" and then when she fought Twilight Sparkle. Back at Twilight's place Rivera was trying to get some shuteye but is idiotic brother kept annoying him for three hours, three full hours!, using there telekinetic languages.

Israel: Rivera! Rivera! Hey, hey! It's your brother, Israel! Come on hear me out dude! Hey Rivera!

Spike heard Rivera's grunting and poked his head from the stairway to see why he was grunting so load. It was almost like a dragon having trouble, trying to spew flame. Suddenly the green Pegasus shot up and looked annoyed. Spike didn't understand who was he talking to because Rivera was looking up at the sealing.

Rivera: I was curious to see, if you would shut up on your own. But it's been three hours, Israel! THREE HOURS!

Spike shot down and hid from his thunderous voice which also woke Twilight who came to Spike to see what was up.

Twilight then poked her head out from the stair way along with Spike.

Rivera: Now what is it?

Israel: Hi….

Rivera: HIIIIII?

The voice traveled throughout Twilight's library but it didn't reach the outside surprisingly enough.

Twilight: Hey, Rivera?

Rivera then shot his head towards the purple unicorn who looked half awake.

Twilight: Do you mind, keeping it down?

Twilight wiped her right eye with her hoof, trying to stay awake and yawned.

Twilight: The rest of us are trying to sleep.

Rivera: Why don't you tell Israel that!

Twilight: But he isn't here Rivera. Remember he went to go live with Pinkie?

Rivera: oh sorry I forgot to mention, no matter where we are all of us, Godzillas and physic humans can communicate using are minds. You can say are brains are a natural Walky-Talky.

Twilight: Godzillas? And what are humans?

Rivera: I'll tell you everything tomorrow at breakfast. Right now sleep is our primary objective.

Twilight: *sights* All right

Twilight and Spike went back downstairs as Twilight muttered

Twilight: Sir….

Back at Pinky's place, Israel was trying to get some shut eye after annoying his bro. He was having trouble because every so often the pink pony would nudge him with her hoof, saying something about a party.

Pinky: Hey Isle!

The Pink pony nicknamed him.

Pinkie: Help me with these streamers! I need to get everything right for my party!

Israel: Can't it wait till morning?

Pinkie: There's no time!

The pink pony then dashed away out of his room. Israel then lifted his left hoof from his eye, preying that Pinkie wouldn't annoy him again.

Israel: Dose that idiotic female know when to take a hint?

Meanwhile the next morning in Everfree forest, Mandy was hiding behind a log. She placed both of her front hooves on the fallen oak and lifted her head up slowly, trying to get a view on something. Suddenly she could make out the shape of a golden dragon that was about the same size as a Black Dragon. It's wings where a thick mustered like yellow, she also noticed the dragon had three extended necks and ragged horns covering it's skulls.

Mandy: King Ghidorah's here? In Equestrai..?

She whispered to herself. Suddenly she heard a snap of a tree breaking and she lowered her head a bit to keep from the dragon's view. Gigan suddenly came from the bushes in front of King Ghidorah. Gigan was in the form of a dragon as well but looked like a Frost Dragon only with green scales and yellow wings. His two eyes where the same color as his one eye used to be, a blood neon red color.

Applebloom: Hi there, Rarity!

She jumped and let out a sort scream and spun around.

Applebloom: Wait, your not Rarity!

Mandy: Shush! Your going to blow my cover!

Applebloom: Cover from what?

Mandy: King Ghidorah & Gigan!

Applebloom: Who?

Applebloom was confused while the Rarity imposter went back to her mission. She gave a little gasp when she noticed the evil KAIJU where gone. Applebloom poked Mandy on her left hind leg twice, trying to get her attention.

Mandy: You still here?

Applebloom: I never left.

Mandy: I could see that.

Applebloom: So listen, Pinkie is throwing a party and….

Mandy then turned her head to face the little filly.

Mandy: You want me to come?

Applebloom: Yea…

She said all nervous.

Mandy: I'll think about it.

Applebloom: Alright..it's this afternoon, at the castile.

Mandy: Got it, now please I have work to do.

Applebloom nodded and galloped away towards the left of Mandy.

Mandy: Finally some piece and quiet.

Mandy then continued to her mission.


	8. Chapter 8 Rise To Power

Later in Twilight's house, Rivera was still resting. It was pretty earlier in the morning anyway. Twilight had to get up early to catch up on her studies. Spike opened the door and Ditzy Doo was in the doorway delivering mail to Spike.

Spike: Thanks, Ditzy.

Spike replied with a smile.

Ditzy tilted her head with a peaceful expression.

Ditzy: Your welcome. Hey I saw in the newspaper there are new comers in Ponyville. Is it true?

Spike: it is, one of them is staying here for awhile.

Ditzy: Oh wow really? Can I meet our new guest?

Spike: He's still asleep. But I'm sure you'll get a chance to meet him at the Royal Party at the castile tonight.

Ditzy: That's the one Pinky is throwing right?

Spike: Who else.?

Spike asked sarcastically. They both laughed out loud. Twilight was upstairs, laying on the floor with the book that tells the story of Nightmare Moon. She was reading out loud to herself, forgetting that Rivera was sleeping close by.

Twilight: Every thousands years or so, a powerful pony will reawaken and try to take over Equestrai. However the mighty pony princess, Celestia, kept sealing it into the moon, freeing her sister, Luna, from it'sevil wrath.

As she flipped to the next page, there was a horrific picture with spiraling red mist. The pony that was hidden in this spiraling blood colored fog looked to be Nightmare Moon, but there was something odd about it. It's eyes glowed with a spooky green. It whore golden armor instead the silver one Nightmare Moon whore as Twilight last recalled. It had a sinister grin that gave it almost like a life like presence, almost as if he was trying to get her attention. She never noticed this part of the book, could of it been misplaced? It made her flinch but she read on.

Twilight: There is a more powerful pony then Nightmare Moon.

That sentence made her stop and think to her self.

Twilight: An evil pony more powerful then Nightmare Moon?

This caught her attention and she must finish this chapter. She read with excitement and yet she had a feeling of fear as she gazed upon the mare's evil looks.

Twilight: This is Nightmare Moon's best friend, Nightmare Darkness. He once was a powerful Nightmare who fed on fear and loved to torture his victims before defeating them. This pony came from a land unknown to me. I tried to beg him to leave Equestrai alone, I didn't want to seal him up as well. All he did was laugh, trying to scare me or something. Suddenly I was attacked by his evil minions, the Flamehounds. A group of K-9 like beasts who's coats blazed like fire. Using the remaining energy I could from the Elements Of Harmony after sealing Nightmare Moon, I managed to seal up the entire horde of Flamehounds. But Nightmare Darkness was still there. Growing stronger by my fear. As I was pinned to the ground by his front hooves that impaled the back of my throat he said "I got no interest of fighting you now. Your not giving me a fare fight. I'll got for now but once you get stronger, I'll return"

Twilight gasped that the sentences written by Celestia.

Twilight: She was almost gone that day?

She continued to read one.

Twilight: As I looked up, still covered with ashes and soot from the fight with the Flamehounds, he made a sort blink with his right eye and vanished into thin air, all that was left was some spiraling red mist rising from where his hooves once stood.

Twilight then heard a yawn behind her. It was Rivera, wiping his eyes from sleepiness with his hoof.

Rivera: You get all that from those little pictures?

Twilight then slammed the book shut, she was embarrassed from reading out loud. She never felt this embarrassed before, what was it about Rivera that made her this embarrassed?

Twilight: Err…um, yea?

Rivera: And just what was it you where reading?

Twilight: Just a little something for my studies. Not a big deal.

Rivera: Find by me.

Rivera was about to walk down the stairs when Twilight shot up and spoke.

Twilight: Hey, Rivera. Pinky told me she's throwing a big party for you guys.

Rivera turned around and was surprised.

Rivera: And?

Twilight: Well, me and Spike are going. Do you want to come?

Rivera: I guess, if it's for me…

Twilight: Good, I'll tell Pinky that you'll come.

Rivera: Alright. I got to meet someone today so I might be a little late.

Twilight: No problem, I'll tell everyone that your arrival is a little later then mine.

River: Ok.

With that said Rivera let out a yawn before walking downstairs to get something to fully awake him. Twilight went back to her studies. A few hours later in a canyon three Flamehounds have there usual fight session. The three Flamehounds are Christopher, Draco and Anastasia. Draco rubs his back from the intense pain of the three griffin claw marks that was inflicted on him during there hunt. They where trying to get some eggs from a female griffon who guarded them everyone single day of the year.

Draco: Dang, that annoying griffin…I won't be able to sit for a week!

Christopher sits nearby with his back against a large boulder, laughing and pointing at his bro.

Draco: it's not funny, Christopher!

Christopher: HAHAHAHAAHAEEEWW!

Draco: Hey, shut up!

Christopher begins to walk around his bro laughing so hard. Draco get's really annoyed by this and get's onto all fours and begins to growl. He then tackles his brother and they roll around, biting, clawing and barking at each other. Nearby the female Flamehound, Anastasia is trying to concentrate on what to do next because she's the alpha female of there clan. But with her members' annoying wrestling sounds piercing the walls of the canyon she get's extremely annoyed. Basically all Flamehounds annoy Flamehounds, it's like apart of there life style. The alpha female spins around and her fiery coat erupts as she screams.

Anastasia: WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!

The two dogs release there grip on each other, and Draco looks at his master while pointing at Christopher.

Draco: Yea well he started it.

Anastasia hops from the nest she constructed on a large stone formation and stalks her way slowly to the Flamehound brothers.

Anastasia: No wonder we're at the bottom of the Cutie-chain.

Draco: Man, I hate being number zero.

Anastasia: Yea…shoot! If it weren't for those ponies, we'll be running this joint!

Anastasia sat down and folded her front legs and looked away with an annoyed expression.

Draco: I know right? And what up with that little purple one? Why's she so special?

Anastasia: Who, Twilight? Oh she's Celestia's apprentice.

Draco: Hey I just got an idea, let's kidnap her!

Draco suddenly shouted with excitement. Christopher nodded in agreement.

Anastasia: I would agree to that plan but remember, I don't call the shots anymore.

Draco: You don't? Who dose! You never told me that before!

Anastasia: Oh just some Nightmare named….

Anastasia was suddenly interrupted by a thunderous and sinister voice.

Nightmare Darkness: Nightmare Darkness…..

The three Flamehounds looked up at a large rocky hill above them and saw a Nightmare standing tall and smiling. His coat was as black as night, his mane the color of human plasma, his eyes as green as glowing acid. The armor that he whore was made of solid gold.

Anastasia: Oh….Darkness! It's just you. We thought you where someone of importance.

Draco: Yea, like Celestia!

Nightmare Darkness turned his head with an annoyed and serious expression.

Nightmare Darkness: I see….

Draco: Now that's power!

Anastasia: Tell me about it! I hear that name and I just shutter!

Draco then walks around Anastasia then whispers into her ear.

Draco: Celestia!

Anastasia shutters from the name.

Anastasia: Burr…

Draco: HEHEHE!

Draco that whispers it into her other ear.

Draco: Celestia!

She shutters again.

Anastasia: BUURRRRR!

Draco: Celestia, Celestia, Celestia!1

Anastasia then shutters and screams as loud as she can.

Anastasia: BBBBUUUURRRWWAAAA!

They all begin to crack up. Nightmare Darkness just face hoof himself.

Nightmare Darkness: I'm surrounded by bronies.. .

Draco: Yea but not you Darkness, your are friend!

Nightmare Darkness: I'm mostly grateful..

Anastasia: Hey I like that, he's our leader but he's so dang proper.

Draco then nods in agreement. Draco then looks up and smiles sinisterly.

Draco: hey Dark, what's our next move?

Nightmare Darkness: Why, to take over Ponyville of coarse.

Anastasia: Um but boss, my clan isn't fully equipped to march into a fully populated area and take it over!

Nightmare Darkness: Don't worry I have someone to help us with that.

Anastasia: Who?

Nightmare Darkness then lifted his right wing and some of the red mist surrounding it. A little blue filly suddenly appeared and it was Princess Luna. She looked a bit frightened at first and snuggled closely to Nightmare Darkness's front hoof, trying not be seen but clearly it wasn't working.

Draco: Hey. Isn't that Celestia's sis?

Luna then gasped. How did they know her name? Then she thought it must have been Nightmare Darkness who told them. She looked up to Nightmare Darkness with a scared expression.

Luna: Darkly…I want you to take me…. back to the castile.

Nightmare Darkness: Oh don't worry Nightmare Moon. There our friends.

Luna: Friends?

Nightmare Darkness: Don't you remember our latest team up a while back?

Luna: We'll it's a bit of a blur to me since Celestia used the energy to turn me to normal. It must have had a negative effect that let me loose some of my memory.

Nightmare Darkness: But you remembered me…

Luna then looked down and blushed with imbursement.

Luna: We'll…because you where my only true friend.

Nightmare Darkness just smiles back. Anastasia interrupts there sort reunion

Anastasia: So when do we assault Ponyville?

Nightmare Darkness then looks at his recruits.

Nightmare Darkness: As soon as Luna flies to the moon and absorbs the dark energy there.

Luna then looks at the Flamehounds.

Luna: He's right. I've agreed to help you out.

Nightmare Darkness: Now go Nightmare Moon. And Absorb the evil energy.

Luna: Yes my master.

Luna then spreads her wings and takes flight, heading for the Moon above them. Her body get's smaller and smaller before it finally disappears in the night sky.


	9. Chapter 9 Arise Of The Lunar Empire

Back at the canyon Nightmare Darkness looks upon the three Flamehounds who are oblivious to the him as they chat about something he can not hear. He just smiles and his eyes begin to fade from green to red.

Nightmare Darkness: HAHAHAHA!

The three hounds look up to Nightmare Darkness as they hear his evil laughter. They are confused by this.

Anastasias: Hey, what's so funny? Our plan?

Nightmare Darkness smiles sinisterly and draws his attention closer to the three blazing Flamehounds.

Nightmare Darkness: You guessed right.

The Flamehounds look even more confused. Suddenly the dark pony pounced off the cliff then shimmied down the small crack that split down the mountain. He then landed with a thud of his hooves that echoed through out the canyon. He then began to stalk his way towards the Flamehounds. As he stopped when he was about inches away from him he began to sing.

Nightmare Darkness: Big changes are approaching rapidly…

He continued to sing as he stalked around the three Flamehounds.

Nightmare Darkness: For the citizens of Ponyville. And I need you to…

Nightmare Darkness then got up into Christopher's face which made the Flamehound flinch.

Nightmare Darkness: PAY ATTENTION!

Nightmare Darkness began to stalk his way around the three dogs again.

Nightmare Darkness: For this is some brilliant news.

Nightmare Darkness: The defeat of Nightmare Moon was none ignored…her tradition will still be carried out.

Nightmare Darkness then flew onto a nearby ledge and hunched over as he sang.

Nightmare Darkness: And by whom you idiots ask?

He sang. He then reared upward and thundered.

Nightmare Darkness: The first Nightmare…Nightmare Darkness!

Nightmare Darkness's body then became a cloud of red smoke and two green demonic like eyes in the middle.

Nightmare Darkness: But this dose not mean she'll awaken however..

He sang. The red cloud of fog then spiraled like a serpent in the sky as the front part become the head of a dragon.

Nightmare Darkness: I'm just here to prep her return.

As he sang the red mist flew over the Flamehounds and became another cloud of red spiraling mists. The fog then morph back into Nightmare Darkness who hovered with the red mist spiraling out of his back and his head reared up in pride.

Nightmare Darkness: The dark ages are approaching, the night is galloping towards us.

Anastasia pounced onto a nearby cliff and looked up towards Nightmare Darkness.

Anastasia: And just what is our prize?

Nightmare Darkness swooped down and gave a sinister smile to Anastasia.

Nightmare Darkness: Oh just listen to teacher!

Nightmare Darkness then flies back to the cliff he was once on

Nightmare Darkness: Don't worry you bronies, you'll get your pay for sure but only once we succeed.

Nightmare Darkness then lands on the cliff and spins around.

Nightmare Darkness: And, Nightmare Moon reawakens!

He stretches out his wings and his eyes glow a bright red mix with a darker red.

Nightmare Darkness: BE PREPARED!

Nightmare Darkness's eyes fade back to there original green form. All the Flamehounds then shout "Lunar Empire!" as they fill the canyon. While marching.

Draco: Yea, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what?

Nightmare Darkness: For the death of the princess!

Draco: Why is she sick?

Nightmare Darkness: No imbecile we're going to slay her…and Twilight to.

Anastasia: Haha, awesome! Who needs a princess?

Flamehounds: Down with the princess! Down with the princess! Lalalala!

Nightmare Darkness: Bronies! There will be a princess!

Draco: Hey but you just said?

Nightmare Darkness: Nightmare Moon will be there princess! Stick with us! And you'll never go hungry again!

As Applejacks was walking along a path near a mountain site she heard the echo of someone shouting, "And you'll never go hungry again!" she was startled by the fierce tone of the voice. At first it sounded like Rivera but more demonic in nature.

Applejacks: What in Equestrai's name…?

She decides to go check it out and fallows a sort path that was near by. Soon she stumbled upon a site that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She was stopped when the ground slid downwards when her hoof gave away. She managed to stop the fall and get back up near the ledge and when she looked down her vision was filled with horror. K-9 like beasts marching side by side at the bottom of the canyon. They all gazed upon a figure that was standing on a large rock formation. The creature looked like Nightmare Moon at first but it wasn't. It was a completely different form of Nightmare. It then began to speak.

Nightmare Darkness: We'll of coarse quid pro quo, your expected. To fallow all my rules. The future is littered with prizes, and us Nightmares are the main addressee. But I must remind you extremely politely.

The Nightmare then leaped from the rock formation and landed in front of three Flamehounds. He then shouted at the one in the middle of the group who looked to be the alpha male of the group.

Nightmare Darkness: THE NIGHT! WILL LAST! FOREVER!

That made the Flamehound scared enough to jump back and crash into the wall behind it. Meanwhile after hearing that sentence, Applejacks remembered Nightmare Moon. He must be working with her. She galloped as fast as she could back to Ponyville to worn the others. Meanwhile Nightmare Darkness sang the last part of his song.

Nightmare Darkness: I've been planning it for eons! The vengeance of Princess Luna! And with our combined strength, the Mane 6 will fall! As for Celestia! That annoying Princess! I got a super surprise for her! My ideas are as black as Moon's! BE PREPARED!

Flamehounds: His ideas are as black as Moon's!

Flamehounds and Nightmare Darkness: BE PREPARED! MMMWWWAAAHAAHAAH!


	10. Chapter 10 Darkside Of The Moon

*A past story before the "Be Prepared" chapter.

Meanwhile at the Gala, near the waterfall Godzilla and Israel are training for the big fight. Godzilla flaps his wings and takes flight, zipping all around in the sky. Israel hunches over, his mane and horn glowing with a blue aura. As Godzilla is aligned with Israel's sites the unicorn unleashes a breath of blue flame which Godzilla dodges by diving under it. Israel traces the sky with his flame, trying to hit Godzilla but the Pegasus is to fast. Twilight and the rest of the Mane 6 are there watching them train. Twilight was amazed by the blue magic Israel could release from his maw. Rainbow Dash was amazed by Godzilla's impressive flying skills. As Israel's magical light beam faded Godzilla landed with a loud crash and a smoke cloud appeared, Israel had to shield his eyes from the dust. The Mane 6 gasped and saw Godzilla in an epic pose as the smoke cleared. Godzilla then approached Israel with a look of anger and disappointment.

Godzilla: *sights* Useless, Israel! If you want to be ready to fight Nightmare Moon, you got to be fast, clean and alert!

The Mane 6 looked at one another, agreeing with Godzilla's statement. Godzilla then turned to the girls who where watching the training.

Godzilla: And that goes for all of you. And, Twilight!

Twilight was shocked because she wasn't expecting the king of monsters to address her. Godzilla walked slowly to her and the Mane 6 looked nervous.

Twilight: Yea?

Godzilla: Listen, I know you had a past battle with Nightmare Moon and it was vary thought. You don't have the join the battle if you don't feel like it. Princess Celestia told me everything.

He said calmly. The Mane 6's hearts fell with sadness but happiness for Godzilla's consideration. Twilight however was in a daze. Twilight then soon spun around and galloped away then stopped near the sidewalk. Godzilla then looked down and shook his head.

Godzilla: Poor little filly.

Godzilla mumble to himself. Godzilla then turned to Israel who was gazing at the wonderment of the Gala with it's beautiful towers and windows.

Godzilla: HEY!

Israel then shot around really fast with surprise.

Godzilla: Let's try a ground battle next.

Godzilla then walked toward Israel and stop as they where inches away from each other.

Israel: That's more like it!

Godzilla's mane began to glow blue and he finally unleashed a beam of blue magic from his maw which Israel dodged it by jumping into the air and doing two back flips. The beam of magic then hit the mountain behind Israel and it made a small explosion. The Mane 6 besides Twilight all gasp as it impacted with the mountain, Israel landed on all fours. Applejacks saw Twilight now resting on the ground with her hooves curled up and her face with a depressed expression. Applejacks decided to walk over and tried to comfort her friend.

Applejacks: Howdy there old, friend.

Twilight looked up at Applejacks and got up slowly. Twilight then turned and reared her head down, not daring to align her site with Applejacks'.

Applejacks: Is something troubling you?

Twilight: Nothing is troubling me.

Applejacks: We'll I awreken there is. Now tell me, what is?

Twilight: Well it's Luna. I don't want to fight her again.

Applejacks: Godzilla said you didn't have to.

Twilight: I know but I have this strange feeling that I want to.

Applejack: Well partner it's your decision to make. Either you fight or ya don't.

Twilight: Well that's not helpful at all.

Applejacks: Well if ya decide to help us out, we'll be there to help ya every gallop of the way.

Twilight: Thanks for that. I feel kind of better.

Applejacks then placed a hoof on her friend's shoulder.

Applejacks: Now come on partner, I awreken we get back to Godzilla's training.

Twilight and Applejacks then walked back to where Godzilla and Israel were in training.

Applejacks: Hey Twi?

Twilight: Yea?

Applejacks: You Don't know by any chance where Rivera is don't you?

Twilight: Oh yea I forgot to mention, he had to meet an old friend.

Applejacks: So he knows someone in Equestrai?

Twilight: Apparently so.

Meanwhile on the moon. Luna is standing on a large stone mountain, overlooking the magical planet of ponies. Suddenly she hears whispers and as she looks up at the stars a ghostly shape of Nightmare Moon's face appears. The ghost begins to sing.

Nightmare Moon: For a thousand years I waited here for you! Waited every night! For I thought you where the answer to my life! Days turn into years and into centuries! Patience are to via! Can't you see that there is vengeance in my eyes! Luna wont you cry for me! I'm as lonely as I could ever be! I'm pushing back into the dark! Is there anyway to fix a broken heart!

The song continued the same verse over and over again as small light green crystals on the moons' surface began to reveal themselves. Spiraling blue aura began to manifests out of them and circle around Luna. Soon it was almost like a twister of blue magic and the figure of Nightmare Moon slowly faded along with the song. The twister then sunk back into the moon and there, standing where Luna was, is her Nightmare form, Nightmare Moon. The dark pony then let out a sinister smile as she gazed upon the small planet. Both Nightmare Moon and Nightmare Darkness then said the famous line of the Nightmares in unison.

Nightmare Moon & Nightmare Darkness: THE NIGHT, WILL LAST, FOREVER!


	11. Chapter 11 Nightmare Darkness Song!

During that night as Applejacks was rushing back to Ponyville, The ponies where all gathered near the castile, partying of curse. One of the DJ ponies where playing the song Sandstorm on the record machine and a disco bulb hung on a tower like structure that was in the middle of the crowd. Godzilla Team wasn't interested in joining the dancing, they just sat and watched. As Pinky was dancing she noticed Israel and Godzilla just standing there, a few inches away from the crowd. Smiling and scanning the area. Pinky rushed over to them. They all flinched as Pinky appeared in front of them.

Pinky: Hey come on guys, it's a party! Don't you know how to dance!

Godzilla: Ha ha, well, giant monsters don't dance.

Pinky: But your not giant monsters anymore! Your ponies! And it's a pony tradition to party!

Godzilla: Are you serious?

Pinky: Well yea. You can just ask Celestia.

Israel: Oh, speaking of which where is old princess wings?

Pinky: Hanging out in her throne room I suspect.

Israel: She doesn't come to these things?

Pinky: Sometimes, but not vary often. She's bizzy being the princess and all.

Godzilla: oh, and did I ever tell her I'm a king!

Pinky: A king! Really!

Pinky was so hyped out about this.

Israel: Oh no, here we go again with this.

Israel then face hoof himself. Israel then looked at Godzilla.

Israel: Look, Godzilla! If your thinking of impressing another princess saying that you're the King Of Monsters, it's never going to work. And besides, I don't think King Of Monsters is a real rank.

Godzilla: Well the humans think so.

Israel: There humans, Godzilla! Idiotic creatures!

Godzilla: Whatever man, I believe it's a real rank.

Pinky: Well I believe it's a really cool rank!

Godzilla: THANK YOU!

Israel: Godzilla, I don't think this pony has any idea what a rank is!

Pinky: Yes I do! It's like a point or level right?

Israel: Huh…., I stand corrected.

Pinky: C'mon now! Join the party!

Pinky rushed over to the crowed and began to dance. Godzilla then leaned down to Israel.

Godzilla: Ok dude, I give you points for living with her! How can you stand the way she's so hyper?

Israel: Plenty of earplugs.

Israel answered back.

Godzilla: But you don't have earplugs.

Israel: I found some at one of the shops in town.

Godzilla: Smart thinking.

Suddenly there was a familiar voice that shouts a few blocks away from the party.

Applejacks: Guys!

Everyone in the party turn to the where the sound emerged from. The DJ shut off the music. There stood a terrified, Applejacks, She looks as if seen a ghost. Well she kind of did. The Mane 6 rush over to greet her.

Rainbow Dash: Apple, what's wrong!

Applejacks: I saw…I saw.

Applejacks was panting heavily from running so fast.

Rarity: What is it? What did you see?

Applejacks: A Nightmare!

Everyone shouted in unison "WHAT!" besides Godzilla Team, they just watched this play out. The ponies then started to whisper things while the Mane 6 chatted.

Rainbow Dash: So there's a new Nightmare in town?

Applejacks: I wish it wasn't true, partner. But it is.

Pinky: What did it look like?

Applejacks: It resembled Nightmare Moon but it had a red mane, green glowing eyes, and solid gold armor!

Twilight: Wait, I think I can give and ID to your description.

Applejacks: Well, name it!

Twilight: It was…

Suddenly there is a flash in the night sky and everyone looked up. They all gasped as the Nightmare landed in front of The Mane 6. The Nightmare began to sing.

Nightmare Darkness: Well, well, well! What have we here? The Mane 6 huh? Ooo I'm really scared! So you're the one every pony is talking about, HAHAHA! Your joken! Your Joken! I can't believe my eyes! Your joken me, you gotta be! These can't be the right gals! There week! There puny! I can't decide which is more funny! I just might fall to pieces! If I don't die from laughing first! Mr. Nightmare Darkness says, the night is close at hand! You better be prepared now! Because I'm the first Nightmare man! And if your not shaking! There's something really wrong!Cos if she haven't told you, I'm Nightmare Moon's crush!OOO! OOO! OOO! I'm Nightmare Darkness man! A world filled with darkness!Is my latest evil scheme! To help out Princess Luna Is my wildest and darkest dream!And you'll know that one thing that will help it really well? A kingdom full of Flamehounds will do so vary fine. WWOO! WWOO!WWOO! YEA! I'M NIGHTMARE DARKNESS MAN!

Twilight Sparkle then pointed her hoof at the evil Nightmare and spoke against his darkest scheme

Twilight Sparkle: Now leave us alone or you'll have pay the price! And fooling Princess Luna wasn't vary nice!

Nightmare Darkness: Ha!Your joken!Your Joken! I can't believe my ears!Would someone shut this pony up?I'm drowning in my tears. There funny!I'm laughing!You really are to much!Now if you gals excuse me I'm going to do my stuff!

Pinky: Well what are you going to do?

Nightmare Darkness: We're going to turn the world dark of curse.

Suddenly Nightmare Moon floats. She gives a sinister grin and as she lifts her wings and the night sky becomes an even darker purple then it was before.

Nightmare Darkness: The sound of thundering clouds!To me is music in the air!Because I'm a terrifying Pegasus And so why do you have no fear? It's much more fun I must admit When my gal helps me out! And so you should prey and bow! To our mighty power!

Rarity: Return the sky to normal or you'll have to be sealed up with your evil girlfriend!

Nightmare Darkness: Oh brother! Your something!You put me in a daze! You shall tremble as you look at me with your gaze! it's hopeless! Your beat! Not even the Elements Of Harmony can help you now! And no matter what Celestia says the real princess will always be my gal!


	12. Chapter 12 The Final Battle

Rarity: You must stop at once! With that said Rarity whet charging ahead on.

Twilight: Rarity, No!

Nightmare Darkness suddenly was protected by an At-field made of the colors of blue and green. Rarity's horn pierced the shield but she felt a serge of electricity go through her.

Rarity: GGGAAAWWAAA!

Some ponies made surprised look while others put hooves in front of there mouths with fear. An invisible force then threw Rarity back three inches and rolling three times on the hard, cold pavement with a thud. The pretty blue skirt she whore became all torn up and she bared some skid marks on several parts of her body.

Twilight: Holy Celestia! Rarity!

The Mane 6 and Godzilla team rush over by Celestia's side. She tried her best to stand but the pain weekend her.

Rainbow Dash: Try not to move…

She said calmly.

Rarity: But…but!

Pinky looked at Fluttershy with a depressed look.

Fluttershy: Don't worry, Pinky. I'll she what I can do.

Nightmare Darkness: HAHAHA!

Everyone looked at Nightmare Darkness who was laughing evilly. They noticed that Nightmare Moon had landed and is standing beside her evil prince.

Nightmare Moon: Terrific work, my sweet. Now if you excuse thee. I got a little score to settle.

Nightmare Darkness nodded in agreement.

Nightmare Darkness: And I'll take care of these little bronies.

Nightmare Moon laughed before taking flight and flew into one of the windows of the castile. Suddenly there was a whoosh sound as Godzilla flew above the Mane 6 who gasped and looked up in surprise. Nightmare Darkness flew upwards and Godzilla landed where Nightmare Darkness once landed. Several Royall Guards suddenly appeared in the sky and shouted to the crowed to get to shelter. The crowd then panicked and retreated towards the safety of there town. The Mane 6 and Godzilla Team stayed where they are. Suddenly Nightmare Darkness saw the guards in flight and unleashed a beam of red energy from his horn. The beam zipped it's way towards the guards and turned them to stone. The Mane 6 and Godzilla Team looked back in terror as the statues fell to the ground with a thud. Although they didn't break thankful for that.

Godzilla: NOOO!

Godzilla let out his Kaiju roar and Nightmare Darkness flew back again, dodging Godzilla's charge. The mane 6 looked up in horror as the two Pegasus's duke it out over Ponyville. Thunder and lightning boomed in the and dark purple clouds spiraled. Twilight then remembered about Princess Celestia.

Twilight: Oh. No!

Twilight then galloped as fast as she could to the castile entrance.

Applejacks: Wait, partner! She's to powerful to fight alone!

Twilight didn't catch that and was already inside the castile. It was a horrible scene inside. What was once a beautiful palace was now a deep and dark tomb. The only light that was in the main hall was from the small crack from the door she forgot to shut. Suddenly the door flew shut by it's self. She let out a little squeal as it clashed. She let out a deep breath and using some of the spells she remembered from her studies, she focused what she could in her horn and it began to glow a week purple with a few sparkles of magic. This is used as some sort of light source so she could she in the thick blackness of the castile.

Twilight: Alright, if you think there's ghosts, just remember that song Pinky sang.

She whispered to herself. As she crept through the castile she hummed the "Laughing At The Ghosties" song to herself. Suddenly within a few minutes she came upon an opening. It was the same hall she relished from her last battle with Nightmare Moon, Now why did she come upon this? Was it fate? She then pounced into the room and with what she saw filled her soul with horror and dread. Windows where shattered like once before and part of the roof was gone. The moon's light shined upon two Pegasus's. Celestia was one the ground, there was several cuts and scrapes on her body, her beautiful wings where spread out on the ground, motionless, part of her rainbow mane block part of her eyes, her crown was shattered on the floor, she appeared to be breathing thankfully but only slowly. On the platform in front of the fallen Pegasus was another Pegasus who was as black as the night and it's mane as blue as the night sky. This is Nightmare Moon. Her mane spiraled into sky while thunder and lightning boomed from it.

Twilight: Celestia!

She rushed over to her mentor and best friend. She nudged her with her nose to she if Celestia was ok. The Pegasus princess tilted her head towards her young apprentice.

Celestia: It's…It's ok. Don't worry about me, everything will be alright.

Twilight: But! But! But!

Twilight began to sob for her friend who was in serious pain.

Celestia: Everything will be alright my dear. Once Nightmare Moon will be defeated and piece will be restored, I will have enough strength to heal.

Nightmare Moon: HAHAHAHAHA!

They both looked at the evil Pegasus who interrupted there chat.

Nightmare Moon: Just like my love said. It's hopeless! Your beat! And.. The night, will last, forever!

Twilight then stood up and shouted.

Twilight: I'm never going to give in to the night! I can beat you once, and I can do it again!

Nightmare Moon: Really? You really believe that?

Nightmare Moon said sarcastically. Suddenly there was a small explosion and they both looked up and saw a spiraling trail of red smoke and a small black speck in front of it.

Nightmare Darkness: GGGWWWAAAAAAHHH!

Nightmare Moon: What!

Meanwhile outside the castile, Godzilla and Israel was not really surprised by there victory. Godzilla and Israel stood a few feet away from the Mane 6 who began to hover down from the sky in a ball of light. Apparently Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejacks tried to use there Element powers without Twilight to seal up Nightmare Darkness and it worked surprisingly.

Godzilla: See, I told you they can do it!

Israel: Ha ha ha ha!

The spiraling mist then soon disappeared. Miles away from Ponyville, Nightmare Darkness landed in the wastelands section of Equestrai. He crashed into the stone floor then skidded a few more inches away. Darkness was on his stomach as he screeched to a halt. Nightmare Darkness then glowed white and he became smaller and smaller. He was now the same size as Twilight and his glowing form faded. Replacing the evil Pegasus was the Godzilla Pegasus, Rivera. He looked up and was all confused.

Rivera: What the?

He was in a daze, trying to comprehend what happened.

Rivera: Man…how many sweets did I consume at that party?

Meanwhile back at the castile, Godzilla Team and the Mane 6 rush over and burst there way through the castile doors. They rush there way through the same path Twilight took. They all gasped at what they saw.

Twilight was on the ground sobbing her eyes out. Godzilla was horrified when he saw Celesita on the ground.

Godzilla: Celestia!

Celestia weekly lifted her head and saw Godzilla who screamed her name. He was among the Mane 6 and his own team. Celestia relished it wasn't Rivera whom she liked the most, it was Godzilla.

Celestia: It's ok my king. I'll be fine.

Twilight turned when she heard Celestia's week voice.

Godzilla: What, how did you know…?

Celestia: Oh please, I know everything about you three.

The mane 6, beside Twilight, turned there gazes at each other besides in confuson. So did Israel. Godzilla and Celestia just gazed at each other.

Nightmare Moon: Oh come on? Are we going to fight or what!

Twilight's sadness then turned to anger. She shot up and shouted at her friends.

Twilight: Alright girls, just like we did before!

Nightmare Moon: Ha! You don't have enough strength to seal me up a second time!

Suddenly Godzilla jumped out.

Godzilla: Well they have us now.! Israel see if you can focus your energies into a Element!

Israel nodded his head.

Twilight: Alright girls! Let's seal her up!

Godzilla , Israel and the mane 6 all began to glow. They then lifted into the air and formed a group, a crown manifested on both Godzilla and Twilight's head while everyone else in the group whore necklaces.

Nightmare Moon: NO! Impossible! How did!

Celesita was in an answer for questions to. How did Godzilla Team have Elements when there not even from this world? Whatever it was a beam of multicolored energy shot from the middle of the group. It shot into the air and was heading strait for Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon: NOOO! NOO! NOOOOO!

The beam then hit the ground and spiraled around Nightmare Moon. A rainbow twister then began to rise surround the evil Pegasus as she reared up and panicked, waving her front hooves all around. The beam then fully engulfed the evil mare as it began to close in on her. Soon the twister lifted and the sky returned to a bright sunny day. There, replacing Nightmare Moon was a filly Princess Luna, laying on the ground. Surrounding her was Godzilla Team and The Mane 6. She awoke and first notices Twilight's face which was a smiling face, a look of forgiveness. Luna shot up and ran for Twilight, she placed her head against her chest and shouted.

Luna: I'm really sorry for what happened! I didn't mean to let it happen again!

Twilight: It's alright Luna. It wasn't your fault.

Twilight gave her a hug back. Suddenly they heard a flap of wings behind them and it was Celestia, fully recovered. They turned and smiled wide and all gathered around her. They all screamed with joy, besides Godzilla team who just stood there, smiling normally. Luna was still in the same location she was, looking away with a regretful expression. Celestia saw her little sister. Luna then saw her standing there, with a smile.

Luna: Your not going to send me to the moon again, are you?

Celestia: Of coarse not. I need your help with our kingdom.

Luna: But.

Celestia: It's alright. This time is different.

Luna then ran for her big sis and gave her a strong hug.

Luna: Oh thank you Celestia! Thank you!

Celestia: Your welcome.

She said in a calm way with a little giggle. As Luna let go, Celestia turned her attention to Godzilla Team.

Celestia: Thanks to you, Equestrai is free once again. I here by make you members of the Mane 6.

Godzilla: Oh no, you don't have to do that, we're just doing what we do best.

Celestia: Well your members either way. It's the least I could do as a thank you for your help, Godzilla Team.

The mane 6 then all turned to Godzilla Team with surprised looks. Godzilla then looked both left and right, noticing Rivera's presents was none.

Celestia: What is it?

She said happily.

Godzilla: I just noticed Rivera wasn't here.

Rivera: I'm here!

They all looked towards the entrance to see a confused green Pegasus, rubbing his forehead in which he had a headache. Applejacks, Twilight, And Rainbow all rushed over there and shouted "Where wore you!" They all said in unison. That surprised Rivera enough to make him flinch.

Rivera: Huh, trying to find away back to our world?

Godzilla: Cowardly monster!

He said out loud to himself. Celestia then looked at Godzilla surprised. Dose he hate Rivera or something? Israel then ran to the group that blocked Rivera's way into the room.

Israel: Just as we where confronting the double rain of evil!

Rivera: What are you talking about?

Rivera was in a daze, still confused from is presents in the wastelands.

Applejacks: Well I'm just happy your back.

Rivera: Ok?

Celestia then walked to Rivera and the group surrounding him. She stopped as she was an inch way from them.

Celestia: I'm grateful your back as well. Now come on, I got a lot of jobs for you guys.

Episode ended.


End file.
